¿Quieres salir conmigo?
by HatsuneMegurine
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser declararte ante la persona que te gusta?. One-shot
***Detector Perver 2.0 a detectado a una pervertida***

 **Aquí les traigo un one-shot nivel M de mi pareja favorita, pero esta vez con algo diferente; me he dado cuenta no hecho nada de Lemon de Luka pasiva, así que este fic es mita y mita... ya se darán cuenta a qué me refiero.**

 **Tenía pensado desarrollar más la historia, hacerla un poco más extensa, pero estas semanas he estado muy ocupada con algunos asuntos personales y no tengo el tiempo suficiente.  
**

 **Recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen**

 **¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

Si pudiera decirte lo que siento por ti...

Mi pecho parece una bomba de tiempo a medida que me acerco más hacia ella. Siento que me asfixio ante cada paso que doy. Mis manos tiemblan, no por el frio, si no por miedo.

-…L-Lu…ka-san… - Mi voz empieza a fallar al pronunciar su nombre, logrando que ella me mire con confusión.

-…¿Nos conocemos?... -

\- ..etto… y-yo… - No tengo valor de hacerlo - N-no… p-pero… - Veo borroso, siento que me estoy por desmayar.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Me pregunta con una simpática sonrisa, haciéndome sentir en las nubes.

-…M-mi nom-bre… e-es… - Inevitablemente bajo la vista al suelo. No puedo seguir soportando ver sus ojos que me enloquecen - ...M...M-i-k… - Apenas puedo pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- ¿Mik?... Que extraño nombre - Escucho como ella se ríe.

\- ¡n-no!… e-ese no es mi n-nombre…- Trato de corregirme antes de seguir avergonzándome a mi misma - Me llamo…M…Miku…-

-Okey, Miku-chan, ¿puedo llamarte así? -

Escucharla decir mi nombre... Nunca pensé que habría un día donde esto sucediera.

Pero fue demasiado.

Abro los ojos, mirando a los alrededores, tratando de recodar como llegué aquí; Estaba recostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería de la escuela.

Miro a la izquierda y veo una pared blanca con un armario lleno de medicamentos. Miro a la derecha… y veo un ángel de cabellos rosados, mirándome con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Buenos días bella durmiente - Me sonrojo ligeramente por el apodo.

\- ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿cómo llegué aquí? -

\- Calma calma, te desmayaste y te traje a la enfermería -

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? - Pregunto mientras pasaba mi mano por mi frente que me dolía.

\- No mucho… Son las… Cinco de la tarde - Miraba la hora que su celular.

\- ¿¡Q-que!? – Me levanto repentinamente de la camilla, sentándome en el borde de esta.

\- Shh… - Ella pone su dedo índice en mis labios que por lo repentino que fue casi hace que me explote el pecho - Tranquila… Recuéstate, tienes que descansar - Ella me ayuda a recostarme nuevamente en la camilla - Ya llamé a tus padres y les avisé que llegarías tarde - Me siento un poco incómoda, ya que ella me estaba cubriendo con una sábana blanca.

\- ¿T-tienes el numero de mis padres? -

\- Revisé tu celular y fue fácil encontrarlo ya que decía Mami y Papi. Pero no te preocupes que no revise nada -

Mi cara estaba sumamente roja. Ahora debe creer que soy una niña mimada.

\- Luka-chan… - Ella me mira repentinamente un poco sorprendida - L-lo siento… No debí llamarte así – Desvío mi mirada un poco avergonzada hacia un costado.

\- Tranquila… Miku-chan…- Vuelve a deslumbrarme con su sonrisa - Puedes hacerlo si quieres -

-…¿P-por qué estás aquí? -

\- Me preocupé por ti… Así que vine para saber cómo estabas –

Es muy incomodo tenerla tan cerca. Su aroma a fresas es tan cautivador que…

\- Miku-chan… ¿Me estás escuchando? –

\- …S-sí… C-claro que sí – Me hago la desentendida mirado para otro lado.

\- Entonces qué era lo ibas a decirme antes de que desmayaras – Pregunta mirándome fijamente, poniendo toda su atención en mí

\- … … … n…n-nada… i-impor…tante … - Tal vez este sea un buen momento... Pero no puedo hacerlo – C-creo que ya es hora de que me vaya – Digo levantándome de la camilla.

\- Pero necesitas descansar - Trataba de que me quedara.

\- Lo haré en mi casa - Me ataba los cordones de las zapatillas.

\- Si insistes… Ten - Me da lo que parece ser mi mochila - Supuse que debería traer tus cosas -

\- G-gracias - Al momento de agarrar la mochila mis dedos hicieron contacto con los suyos - …etto… -

\- Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa - Dice de la nada.

\- … - Mi mente se quedó en blanco - … n…n-no… p-pero… gracias - No es conveniente ya que me podría dar un infarto.

\- Descuida, entiendo – Es tan linda… No puedo dejar de mirarla - ¿Sucede algo? - Se dio cuenta que la miraba de forma extraña.

\- N-no nada, ya debo irme - Me coloco rápidamente mi mochila, dirigiéndome a la salida.

\- ¡Espera! – Extrañamente ella me toma del brazo.

\- ¿…? - Me quedé mirándola por su repentina reacción.

\- Hay algo que yo… Quería decirte - Ella suelta mi brazo, acercándose más hacia mí, poniéndome en una situación muy incómoda.

No digo nada, solo guardo silencio, poniendo toda mi atención en ella.

\- Miku-chan… Tú…- Noto como trata de cubrir su sonrojo mirando hacia el suelo – Y-yo… Q-quería… D-decirte que… … - Su voz se vuelve más temblorosa - Yo … … No puedo hacerlo… No puedo hacerlo – Retrocede unos pasos – Lo siento – Toma sus cosas y sale corriendo del lugar, pasando alado mío.

Esto no me lo esperaba. Quedé un poco en shock durante un buen tiempo antes de reacción.

En mi casa lo único que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación, buscando la forma de superar mis miedos y al fin poder sincerarme ante Luka-chan. Traté de no pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido que me dejaron un poco confundida ya que parecía que Luka-chan sabía que yo existía, aunque no sabía mi nombre sentí como ella me conocía… o solo puede ser los absurdos pensamientos de una tonta enamorada.

Al día siguiente no pude evitar volver a espiar a Luka-chan. Si tuviera amigos pensarían que estoy loca. En los recreos es cuando la espío ya que estamos en salones diferentes.

A veces pienso que debería madurar.

Ella nunca se fijaría en una rara como yo y creo que si la dejara en paz daría mi primer paso a la madures. Dejar de ser una niña que peina su cabello en dos coletas que no tiene buenas calificaciones y ser una persona adulta que se da cuenta de sus responsabilidades.

Pero antes de eso necesito ser hablar directamente con Luka-chan.

Y si no resulta la dejaré en paz.

Al sonar el timbre indicando que ya era hora de irse voy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo hasta el salón de Luka-chan antes de que ella se vaya.

En mi casa había hecho un regalo para ella; una nota que recorté con la forma de un corazón y lo pinte de rosa y turquesa. Si no era capaz de hablarle se lo entregaría ya que ahí estaba escrito todo lo que sentía por ella.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su salón de clases y yo cada vez iba caminando más lento, ocultando el regalo detrás de mí, debido a que estaba muy muy muy nerviosa.

\- Luka-chan… Yo… Te amo… Te amo muchísimo… Te quiero… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? - Practicaba en voz baja con una gran sonrojo en mis mejillas lo que quería decirle.

Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente a la puerta. Sé que ella se queda varios minutos antes irse así que no tengo duda de que ella se encuentra ahí.

Respiro profundamente, armándome valor y confianza, tratando de relajarme. Respiro profundamente por última vez y abro lenta y silenciosamente la puerta del aula.

\- ¿Luka-chan? – Ella no estaba, así que me asomo ligeramente para ver si la encontraba…

Preferiría no haberlo hecho…

Mis ojos poco a poco dejaron caer gotas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas al ver lo que nunca querría haber visto.

No aguanté más y salí de aquel lugar al cual nunca quiero regresar.

Ya ni se cuanto llevo en mi habitación, con esa imagen en mi mente que no deja de repetirse. Mis sollozos y lágrimas no querían detenerse.

\- Luka-chan… Luka-chan… Luka-chan… - No quiero dejar de pronunciar su nombre, aunque nunca la tuve es lo único que tengo de ella.

Me aferro mas fuerte a mi almohada, tratando de buscar consuelo de alguna forma, pero por más que lo intente no lo consigo.

Miro al costado, donde se encontraba una mesita de noche, la foto de Luka-chan que le había tomado sin que ella me viera. Me senté en el borde de la cama, acercándome más, y tomé la fotografía con ambas manos.

-…Luka-chan… - Las gotas caían sobre el marco que yo misma había hecho para poner la foto y poder apreciarla todos los días.

Aprieto con más fuerza el objeto entre mis manos al recordar cuando ella estaba besando a otra persona.

En un impulso, no aguantando ver más su cara, arrojé la foto contra la pared, provocando que se rompa en pedazos el vidrio que protegía la foto.

Veo que en el piso, justo enfrente mío, estaba la nota que había escrito para ella. La agarro y la rompo en pedazos de la misma manera que ella lo hiso con mis sentimientos.

Tomo los listones que sostenían mi cabello y los arranco de tal forma que unos cuantos cabellos también se vieron afectados.

Con unas tijeras corté gran parte de mi cabello que antes llegaba hasta la altura de mis rodillas y ahora escasamente llega a la cintura.

Como era de esperarse, al día siguiente, todos notaron mi cambio de apariencia; Tenía el cabello más corto de lo habitual, ya no ataba mi cabello en dos coletas como siempre lo hacía, usaba una falda más larga y dejé de usar la mochila que tenía la imagen de un puerro.

Algunos de mis compañeros a los cuales nunca me hablaban ahora sí lo hacen, también varias chicas de otras aulas también querían charlar conmigo. Mis calificación subieron ya que deje de hacer lo de antes y me dediqué a mis estudios.

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que no veo a Luka-san… Y creo que es mejor así. Todas las cosas que tenía de ella las tiré.

Una amiga me dijo que nos encontráramos en su casa para empezar con el trabajo en grupo que nos habían dejado como tarea, así que ahora después de que termine de sacar algunas cosas de mi casillero iría directamente hacia el lugar acordado.

\- M-Miku-chan… - Quedé inmóvil ante la voz que provenía de atrás mío - ¿P-podemos hablar? -

Cierro con tanta fuerza el casillero que resuena en todo el pasillo.

\- ¿De qué? – Pregunto con voz fría, sin darme la vuelta para mirarla.

\- …Y-yo… Quería decirte algo… Muy importante… - Noto como voz se vuelve más frágil.

\- Lo que necesites decirme hazlo rápido que tengo que irme - Le advierto, poniéndome frente a ella.

\- ...Y-yo… -

\- "¿Está… Llorando?" - Antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella me abrasó - ¿Q-que haces? –

\- Yo… Quiero que regrese Miku-chan – Decía entre sollozos, aferrándose fuerteme de mí.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy Miku - Intentento alejarla, pero ella solo se sujeta más de mí.

\- No… Tú no eres ella… ¡Quiero que regrese la Miku-chan de la que me enamoré! –

Sentí un pinchazo en mi pecho.

\- … ¿Para qué vuelvas a lastimarme? – Con ambas manos la empujo, alejándola de mí – Ella ya no existe –

Ella se asusta por mi actitud agresiva.

\- ¿P-por qué... dices que te lastimé? –

\- ¡Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi besándote con ese chico! – Ahora era yo la que estaba soltando lágrimas.

\- E-espera, eso no fue lo que tú crees – Trataba de que me calme.

\- ¡Callate, no quiero escucharte más! – Fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo directo a la salida.

\- ¡Miku, espera! – Escucho como ella corre detrás de mí, intentando alcanzarme.

Ya faltaba poco para que llegue a la salida pero justo ella me tacleo por la espalda. Rápidamente me doy vuelta, intentando quitármela de encima, pero ella me detuvo sujetándome de las muñecas.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Intento liberarme de su agarre.

\- Por favor primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte – Sonaba desesperada – Ese chico me besó contra mi voluntad. Él me invito a salir y como le dije que no él intentó abusar de mí – ...Eso… No me lo esperaba -… Yo… Solo quiero pertenecerle a una persona… A una chica… Que me enloquece con solo mirarla – Con su mano acariciaba delicadamente mi mejilla con ternura.

\- P-pero… - Antes de que diga algo ella calló mis palabras colocando sus labios sobre los míos.

\- Haré todo lo posible para que regrese la Miku-chan que me robó el corazón – Antes de que pueda decir algo ella volvió a besarme de una forma más apasionada.

Si este es un sueño… No quiero despertar.

Antes de que me diera cuenta nos dirigíamos hacia la casa de Luka-chan, tomadas de la mano, en un silencio sepulcral, mientras que yo me dejaba guiar por ella.

Algo me dice que no hay nadie en ese lugar y que estaremos completamente solas.

Al estar enfrente de una gran casa ella sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del lugar. Entramos rápidamente mientras ella me guiaba todo el camino hasta lo que parecía ser su habitación que estaba en la planta alta.

Dejamos nuetras mochilas en medio del living ya que ella me dijo que no serían necesarias.

Apenas cruzamos la puerta, donde todo el lugar estaba oscuro ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas, ella me tomó del rostro, obligándome a mirarla, y así volver a besarme.

Sus labios son tan dulces que no quiero dejar de sentirlos. Me asusto un poco cuando algo intenta adentrarse en mi boca, pero algo me dice que lo deje pasar.

\- Nng… - Un gemido involuntario salió debido a que sentí como la lengua de Luka-chan recorría cada parte de mi boca, rosado de vez en cuando con mi lengua, dejándome sin nada de saliva ya que escucho como ella tragaba todos mis fluidos.

Cuando el aire estaba escaseando ella tuvo que deshacer el contacto de nuestras bocas, mientras que yo daba bocanas de aire debido a que fue algo muy intenso que me dejó muy agotada.

\- Miku-chan… - Ella acariciaba mi mejilla, mirándome como si solo existiéramos nosotras dos – Tú… Me gustas mucho… Pero más como eras antes... Así que hare que Miku-chan regrese – Ella vuelve a besarme pero solo por un instante – Nunca he hecho esto antes así que espero no decepcionarte -

Ella fue guiándome entre besos hasta su cama, dejándome caer con delicadeza mientras que ella de posaba encima de mí. Poco a poco ella iba desabotonando mi uniforme, al igual que yo lo hacía con el de ella.

Sus besos se dirigían hacia mi cuello, hasta llegar al escote, arrebatándome varios suspiros al sentir su lengua rosando mis senos.

Trato de contenerme sujétame de su espalda, sintiendo su fina piel que siempre soñé en poder tocar con mis manos.

\- No te contengas – Se acercó hacia mi oído, haciendo que escuche su respiración agitada – Quiero escucharte –

\- L-Luka-ch… ah! – Ella adentro su mano en mis bragas que ya estaban muy húmedas.

Con su mano libre siento como se apodera en uno de mis senos, masajeándolo con delicadeza, pellizcando ocasionalmente el pezón que cada vez se pone más duro.

Aprovecho que ella se entretiene con mis labios, senos, clítoris, para desabrochar su sujetador… sus pechos sí que son grandes, así que no pierdo tiempo en poder darme la libertad de sentirlos y estrujarlos con mis manos.

\- Mnh – Se ruboriza fuertemente al sentir como le pellizco delicadamente los pezones.

Ella adentra aun más su mano en mi interior, introduciendo uno de sus dedos, logrando que diera un fuerte grito.

\- L-lo siento… ¿Te dolió? –

\- S-sí… Pero… M-me gusta… ah!... N-no te d-detengas – Me aferro nuevamente a ella, clavando mis uñas en su espalda.

Sigue introduciendo su dedo cada vez más profundo, arrebatándome varios gemidos y suspiros, pronunciando cada tanto el nombre de Luka-chan. Siento como introduce un segundo dedo en mi interior, rosando ocasionalmente una zona muy sensible que me hace sentir que me vengo cada vez que toca esa parte.

Ella retira las pocas prendas que me quedaban, dejándome completamente expuesta. Toma mis piernas y las separa, exponiendo mi intimidad justo enfrente de su rostro, sintiendo como su respiración choca que mi clítoris. Antes de que diga algo ella se da una bocana de mi zona intima, haciéndome gemir de una forma que ni yo creía que podía hacerlo.

\- ¡Luka-chan! ¡Luka-chan! ¡Luka-chan! – Su nombre es lo único que pronuncio ya que es lo único que pasa por mi mente.

Ella seguía con labor de meter y sacar rápidamente dos de sus dedos, mientras que con su lengua lamía mi clítoris, dando chupones constantemente.

Mi abdomen se contrae cada vez más junto con un escalofrió que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos se sujetan con ferocidad a la sabanas sintiendo que estoy a punto de explotar si siguió conteniendo lo que está por venir ya que Luka-chan aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos haciendo que mi respiración se vuelva mucho más agitada.

No aguanté más y me liberé en un fuerte orgasmo al momento que mi vientre se contrajo violentamente, haciendo que Luka-chan quede empapada con mis fluidos.

\- ¿Lo hice bien? –

\- Fue… Increíble – Estaba exhausta. Trataba de recuperar el aire.

Miré por un ínstate a Luka-chan y vi como ella pasaba su dedo índice por su rostro, recolectando parte de mis fluidos, y llevándolo directamente hacia su boca. En la zona de sus pechos también había parte de la miel que solté mi orgasmo, pero yo me encargaría de esa parte. Antes de que ella pueda hacer algo cambié nuestras posiciones quedando yo arriba. No dudo ni un segundo y de inmediato empiezo a lamer sus senos limpiando todos los fluidos con mi lengua.

-¡M-Miku-chan! – Pronuncia mi nombre al momento en el que succiono uno de sus pezones, mientras que al otro lo pellizco con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

Cuando dejé todo la zona impecable me dirigí al plato principal.

\- ¡Hiaa! – Luego de deshacer las prendas que le quedaban froté suavemente su clítoris. Ella estaba más sensible de lo que pensaba ya que con simple rose la hice chillar.

Tomé sus piernas y las separé para abrirme paso a su intimidad. No perdí tiempo y pase mi lengua por toda la zona húmeda que ante cada gemido que lograba arrebatarle a Luka-chan salía más de su néctar. Aprovechaba que mi boca se encargaba de darle placer para utilizar mis manos y acariciar cada parte del escultural cuerpo de Luka-chan que estaba a mi alcance. Primero deslicé la punta de mis dedos por sus piernas, pasando lentamente por sus muslos que temblaban ligeramente a medida que me acercaba hacia su vientre, acariciándola con la palma de mis manos, sintiendo como se contraía cada vez que introducía mi lengua en su interior.

Ella no dejaba de pronunciar mi nombre, mientras se aferraba a una almohada con la que intentaba callar sus gemidos de placer, pero lo que veo la almohada no sirvió de mucho.

Con una de mis manos me dediqué a frotar unos de sus senos y con la otra introduje dos dedos en su interior. Tuve que lubricarlos bien para que no le doliera ya que estaba muy apretada. Tuve que introducirlos lentamente, siendo lo más cuidadosa posible, y a medida que rosaba los costados ella soltaba fuertes gemidos poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Cuando mis dedos llegaron hasta lo más profundos que podían empecé a retirarlos y volver a introducirlos, pero cada vez más rápido, haciendo que Luka-chan libere mas fluidos que sin dudar recolecté con mi lengua. Su respiración se vuelve más agitada así que yo aumento la velocidad mis movimientos, hasta que Luka-chan llegó al orgasmo.

Ella quedó exhausta, dejándose caer libremente en la cama al igual que yo que me recosté a su lado.

\- Miku-chan – ella me rodeaba con sus brazos, aferrándome de mí – Te amo… Enserio, yo te amo –

Esas palabras…Me resultan conocidas. Trato de entender su significado.

\- …Luka-chan… –

\- Miku-chan… ¿Aceptarías mis sentimientos? – Con una de sus manos me obliga a mirarla a los ojos.

Yo… ya no se qué pensar.

Desvió mi vista hacia una costado ya que esta situación es muy confusa. Lentamente me separo de ella, agarrando mi ropa que estaba esparcida en la cama y el piso.

\- ¿M-Miku-chan? – Escucho su tono preocupado al ver que me coloco mi ropa.

Solo me quedo callada y me retiro del lugar sin decir nada.

Me dirigí a mi casa, con mi mente que era un desastre, tratando ordenar mi cabeza.

Lo primero que hice en mi habitación fue ir hacia el armario y sacar una pequeña cajita oculta que estaba cerrada con un candado que yo misma había colocado.

Tomé la cajita entre mis manos y retiré el candado con la llave que estaba en un mueblecito alado de mi cama.

\- Luka-chan... - Respiro profundamente y abro la caja... Tomo lo que estaba adentro que crei que nunca más volvería a usar; un par de listones rojos.

* * *

Trato de contener mi llanto, pero no por más que lo intente no lo consigo. Repito su nombre una y otra vez, intentando que ella aparezca de alguna forma y poder estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

Escucho que alguien toca el timbre de la casa, pero no tengo ánimos de atender. El timbre vuelve a sonar siendo cada vez más constante. El sonido ya se vuelve molesto e irritante.

Me coloco mis ropas, que Miku-chan me había retirado, para ir a abrir la puerta.

Me limpio los ojos, para que se notara mi condición deplorable, y abro la puerta al insistente que no deja de tocar el timbre.

\- ¿M-Miku-chan? - Sentí como se me salía corazón del pecho.

\- H-hola… L-Luka-chan… - Ella… Se ve igual que antes, con su cabello atado en sus dos lindas coletas – ...etto…y-yo... q-quería saber… s-si tú… - Sus manos, que las tenias ocultas atrás de ella, las muestra con lo que parece ser… flores – ¿q-quieres… salir… c-conmigo? –

\- ... – Mi cuerpo se congeló, quería gritar de felicidad, sentía como mis ojos volvían a derramar lágrimas.

Tomé delicadamente el ramo de flores, me acerqué a ella y uní mis labios con los suyos en un profundo beso.

\- …Sí… Quiero tener una cita contigo Miku-chan -

* * *

 **Es un poco extraño escribir lemon y luego releer lo que uno escribe y decir... ¡pervertida!**

 **Ya lo sé, soy una pervertida, pero los que llegaron hasta este punto también lo son jaja**

 **Ojala les haya gustado el fic y si así fue... son unos perver.  
**

 **Luego publicaré otro fic, pero que aun esta en desarrollo. Es un one-shot llamado "Project Diva" (lo sé, poca imaginación, pero ya sabrán por qué tiene ese título o tal vez lo cambie) que aun tengo que terminarlo.**

 **Me despido diciéndoles adiós y gracias por leer el fic**


End file.
